Many semiconductor components with optically active regions are known and are used in a large number of applications. In particular it is known to use semiconductor diode structures as radiation sources. It is known to arrange a plurality of optically active regions in a common housing or on a common substrate in order to make possible high-power and at the same time extensive radiation sources. WO 2006/012442 A2, for example, discloses an optoelectronic component with a housing body in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are arranged in a linear arrangement. Adjacent semiconductor chips are here spaced from one another.